Xmas? Whats that?
by Hiei Shinamura
Summary: Hiei finds out what Christmas is and many weird stuff happen.


Shina: Hello people, I was to busy playing Zelda, Resident Evil and Dot Hack to write a new story but here I am.  
  
Hiei: Who cares what you have been doing!! Now it is time to suffer.AGAIN!!!  
  
Kurama: At lest you had the xmas vacation normally, until now.  
  
Shina: DON'T BE MEAN!!!!! People, I always get rusty quickly so don't sue me if it sucks. Please, be honest BUT, not to harsh.  
  
  
  
Chapter I: Xmas!!!??? What's that?  
  
  
  
Kurama: WHAT!!!?  
  
Hiei: But I don't now, really, I never heard that word in my life.  
  
Kurama: I can't believe you do not now what Xmas is. Xmas is Christmas but in a short way.  
  
Hiei: Oooh.What's Christmas?  
  
Kurama: *anime style fall* I can't believe this.  
  
Yusuke: *pops out from nowhere dressed as Zelda* Hore, hore, hore, Merry Christmas!!!!!  
  
Kurama: YUSUKE!!!!! I think you got the wrong custom and when you do find the right one, it is suppose to be Ho, ho ,ho not Hore, hore, hore, that's is so not what Santa says!!  
  
Yusuke: Isn't it the same thing? Anyway, I'm still looking for it  
  
Kurama: Yusuke, didn't you lend your Santa suit to Kuwabara last year? And what's that mark?  
  
Yusuke: My cheek? Kayko slapped me when I said that same line.  
  
Kurama: Hore, hore, hore? Yusuke I cant believe you *looks at Yusuke with a stupid face expression*  
  
Hiei: HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. So this is the so called spirit detective!!! HA, HAAAAAAAA, ha, ha ,ha, haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Umm, Hiei.Are you alright!?  
  
Kurama: He doesn't know what xmas is.  
  
Yusuke: WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!? What a moron  
  
Hiei: What did you call me!?  
  
Yusuke: I said.  
  
Yusuke is interrupted by a blue haired girl who jumped on him dressed as a sexy Ms. Claus.  
  
Botan: Hellooooooooooo!!! Happy Christmas every one!!!* big smile*  
  
Yusuke: AHHHH!!! Get off me!!! Botan you should go in a diet or something cause you're as heavy as a cow!!! MY AIR!!!  
  
Botan: *knocks Yusuke out with her oar* I'm here to tell you all that umm. what is he wearing, that's Zelda's dress isn't It.? Oh well, as I was saying, you are all invited to the koenma Xmas special party tonight.  
  
Yusuke:*gains consciousness again* What!!? Pacifier breath is throwing a party!?  
  
Botan :Yes, and he wants all of you to go. I'll go call Kuwabara. And Yusuke, change your wear,  
  
Yusuke: OK!!!  
  
Hiei: Will there be Christmas in Koenmas party?  
  
Kurama: Wha!!? There is Christmas every where, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: That means I can taste it right?  
  
Kurama: Taste what?  
  
Hiei: Taste Christmas  
  
Yusuke/Kurama: *cricket sounds* Ph, ph, phaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, haa, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Yusuke: Oh my GOD!!!! Ha, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Hiei, your killing me!!!!!! Ha, haaaaaaaa, ha, ha, haaaaaaaaaaa.!!!! What a moron!!!  
  
Yusuke kept laughing but then he went silent when the short demon jumped on him and started to strangle him.  
  
Hiei: Don't you EVER, call me that AGAIN!!!  
  
Kurama: Hiei, don't kill Yusuke again. Koenma is tired of bringing him back to life. Hiei, LET HIM GO!!  
  
Hiei: What ever.*he lets go of Yusuke*  
  
Kurama: Hiei, Christmas is about.* he explains all about Jesus and the tradition of Santa Claus* Now do you understand? Christmas is not food.  
  
Hiei: I still don't get why it is so important.  
  
Kurama: Oh my god, Hiei, for the love of god.  
  
Yusuke: KURAMA!!! Shut up for a moment, I will explain to him what Christmas is about. HIEI!!!! Christmas is all about gifts. Tonight, is the night when great old Sandy Claus flies drunk with his eight camels in the sky. He enters your house by the toilet and leaves your gifts under a BIG, FAT PILE OF .  
  
Kurama: Yusuke, don't say that!!! Are you drunk again?  
  
Yusuke: Well, you were talking so much crap that I got bored, left, drank, slept, woke up, brushed my teeth, drank again, and here I am, telling you that I got bored, left, drank.  
  
Kurama: OK, enough!!!  
  
Hiei: Wait, Santa will give me a present tonight!!! *with an excited tone*  
  
Yusuke: Nope, you have been killing me to much this year. I'm SO lucky that I am not in those dragon ball Z anime, cause then I would be dead for one whole YEAR!! And then it will be like this, you kill me, they bring back, you kill me again and I STAY DEAD for one year. Then I come back, you kill me again and guess what.I don't come back for another fricking year, in that rate I'll lose half my life thanks to you. Damn. *hiccup*  
  
Hiei: Oh, well, I know that, he is just another one of the many people in my death list anyway. *in a disappointed tone, lets a fang out*  
  
Kurama: NO!!! Santa will give you something, I'm sure of it.  
  
Hiei: *slight smile*  
  
Yusuke: AAHHhh!!! Lets go to Koenmas party already!!  
  
The boys were in there way to Spirit world for the party. In the way Yusuke vomited like six times on his new t-shirt and blue jeans but that did not stop him from reaching the party and drink some more sake. They reached Koenmas party and saw a BIG tree with gifts under it, Hiei quickly started to smile at the sight of the presents but Kurama only felt sad at the memory of a certain conversation he had with Koenma.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Koenma: Well Kurama, of the whole gang you are the only one I really truest.  
  
Kurama: I am glad to hear that, but for mere curiosity, for who are those gifts?  
  
Koenma: For the team. *smiles at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: For all of us?  
  
Koenma: Well, not all of you. Hiei is un familiar with Christmas.  
  
Kurama: But he will feel weird to see every one receiving a gift except for him.  
  
Koenma: HEY!!! Do I look like I care? Thank to him, my father gave me 300 spankings ALL cause he stained the shadow sword with blood!!!!  
  
Kurama: But that was long ago.  
  
Koenme: Kurama, do you want me to call my father so that he may give you 300 spainking? I STILL NEED A DONUT TO BE ABEL TO SIT DOWN!!!!  
  
Kurama: Umm, I think I'll pass.*sigh*  
  
Flash Back End  
  
Kurama stared at Hiei who was so excited looking at the presents and felt even sadder and with the winds breath, he silently disappeared.  
  
Yusuke: KUWABARA!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh, Hay Urameshi, what's is it?  
  
Yusuke: I want my Sandy suit.  
  
Kuwabara: Wait till the party is over.  
  
Yusuke: This is weird, I thought you said that to me LAST YEAR.  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi, I'm with my girl friend so leave me alone. Wait till the party ends.  
  
Yusuke: Why don't YOU wait this, SPIRIT GUN!!!  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke blows up the Santa suit that he so wanted back and all he did was laugh and drink sitting on the unconscious Kuwabara. Yukina just left to say hello to Kayko who just got there. Koenma calls every ones attention, BUT, when all of this was happening, Kurama was in a store.  
  
Kurama: What, what, WHAT!!! What will Hiei like of all these toys? Maybe none. What can I give Hiei? Something that reflects his personality. AAHH, I know, a machine gun *suddenly he imagines Hiei like a maniac wasting all his bullets on Yusukes poor little body, then, smashing Yusukes skull with the guns handle* Eww. Maybe not. But what?  
  
In that same moment he suddenly had an enormous flash back of a party in Yusukes house {from my story Hieis' lucky underwear}And a thought entered his mind of the perfect gift. Now, in Koenmas party. Koenma called every ones attention.  
  
Koenma: People of the spirit world, I thank you for being here. Like my great and powerful father I am great full of my workers and even more great full of my unique team of fighters, so I have desired to give a little something to every worker of mine. I will start with my faithful assistants, George and Botan. Here, I hope you two like your gifts.  
  
George; *a bored face* Yes Koenma, I am happy to have yet another pair of socks.  
  
Botan: *sweat drop* I am so happy with my new diet recipe. (Wait till I catch that fucking moron alone, I'LL KILL HIM!!!!)  
  
Koenma kept calling one by one until all the gifts were gone. Every one was not so happy with what Koenma gave them, but the one who was really sad was none other then Hiei, who waited and waited but still no call. Hiei stared at the floor holding in the anger and the pain deep in him.  
  
Koenma: If there is anyone who wishes to say some thing, please stand forward.  
  
Hiei was so mad, so furious, so angry, so sad. He stared at Koenma who was so happy of what he did. Hiei, felt so left out, so alone, until.  
  
Kurama:*trying to catch his breath* I.have something say!!  
  
Everyone stares at Kurama. He was covered in sweat, tired, exhausted. He walked to the to the stage and holds up a red present and says  
  
Kurama: Happy Christmas, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: That, is for me!?  
  
Kurama: Hiei, take your present. Its for you  
  
Hiei walked to the stage and stared at Kurama. Kurama hands Hiei his gift that smelled like roses. Hiei stared at Kurama for a couple of seconds and then hugs him. Kurama felt surprised but hugged back {NNNNNNOOOOO, your wrong, Kurama and Hiei are NOT gay here. People, dig the emotion here PLEASE!! They are like brothers in every one of my stories and don't forget that.}Every one was confused, but all Hiei could say was.  
  
Hiei: Thanks.  
  
Kurama: Your welcome.  
  
Hiei: I don't want to be here anymore.  
  
Kurama: I will go home, do you wish to spend the night at my house?  
  
Hiei: No. I leaving to my apartment. *jumps out the window*  
  
Kurama: I hope you like your present, Hiei.  
  
Hiei reaches to his apartment, the apartment that the boys are paying for him, and quickly runs to his room to open his present. He tears out the red paper and opens the box. It was two Fuzzy, Sexy, Pink women G-strings.  
  
Hiei: WOOO, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Just what I always wanted, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, and its COTTON TOO. YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so going to put these on right now.  
  
  
  
Kurama: I hope you liked it. You can say it is like a continuing of the story Hieis' lucky underwear, but I am not saying it is. I am right now talking for Shina now that Hiei is strangling her. Please review.  
  
Kuwabara/Yusuke: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!  
  
Kurama: Its Christmas you drunken weirdos. 


End file.
